


Underestimate

by jlillymoon



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Sex, Mentions of Violence, POV Third Person, based upon fan art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 22:15:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6444025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jlillymoon/pseuds/jlillymoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't underestimate the second most dangerous man in England.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Underestimate

**Author's Note:**

> I have fallen in love with anything drawn by Hippano. And this one... just speaks to me in a way that I can't even begin to talk about.  
> Follow her... please.
> 
> hippano@tumblr.com

Don’t for one moment ever discount Sebastian Augustus Moran. He’s not at all what he seems, but then again, who of us are. He’s physically not that special. He’s not the tallest man in the world, nor is he the biggest. He’s not stupid by any means, but he’s also not a genius. He was educated at Eton and Oxford. He had all the advantages that money and title could give him. But as much as he rebelled against it all, he also took full advantage of it. He used his father’s money to make sure he got his education, was able to travel the world and to do things that normally aren’t available to everyone else.

Sebastian Moran might seem unassuming, leaning against the wall, wearing a £1000 suit and £ 500 tie. Yes, he maybe studying his nails, but his mind is running in many different directions. He is thinking about the kill he made last week, the newest Bond movie, what to make for dinner, how many rounds are left in the other bodyguard's gun in the room, how many other weapons are on him and the client, where Jim hid the television remote this time, the faint twitch in the client’s hand and the slightly running nose that would lead one to suspect cocaine use, Jim’s moan as they fucked the night before and how underneath it all, he’s still hurt by the fact that Jim left him for three years.

Sebastian Moran may seem to be at Jim’s beck and call. And in the client meetings, he is. He’s there for Jim’s amusement as well as Jim’s protection. He’s standing to the side, his eyes cast away from the meeting waiting until Jim calls him over. When Jim’s hand runs down his arm, he has to suppress a shiver. He’s loose limbed and pliable, bending to whatever whim Jim expresses at this time. He’s Jim’s dog after all. He responds to Jim’s commands but don’t think for one moment that’s all he is. He’s dangerous. A coiled and quiet snake. Waiting to strike. Once Jim releases Sebastian from his leash, he’s deadly. Calm and accurate with a cruel streak that makes Jim clap his hands with a child like glee. He’s an artist, painting the room red with blood, guiding his knife down skin with a shark like grin, the copper penny scent of blood filling his nostrils. He’s golden skinned with broken and bruised knuckles, showing the force at which he hits a face until it’s an unrecognizable hunk of meat, fractured and weeping. And as the fog clears, he’s smiles and upstanding posture as Jim praises his work.

Don’t think for one moment the moment that once the door closes in the office, that Jim thinks of Sebastian as his lap dog… entirely. Sebastian Moran is intelligent. He’s capable of planning a mission, selecting clients and cases and finding the weak spots in Jim’s plans. Jim listens to what he has to say and considers his point of view. No relationship is perfect and they still banter like children and fight when they think they are right. But the footing is much more equal. They leveled the playing field between themselves and keep their relationship hidden from view. Sebastian is in charge of the staff, dealing with the day to day operations of Jim’s massive network as Jim trusts him and finds the details of running something tedious. Sebastian knows when to negotiate contracts on Jim’ behave and when to lean across his desk and give his evil grin and remind the hired help that they are just that. Disposable. Replaceable. And not one of a kind.

Don’t think that once they leave their office that things remain the same. Work and home life are two different things. Sebastian Moran is Jim’s lover, his flat mate, his best and only friend. Once they are in their flat, Moriarty and Moran disappear. Jim and Seb come over them and is as familiar to them both as a worn over coat. The tension melts away at the door and their level of affection towards each other increases ten fold. They are like forces of nature in bed together. A hurricane fighting a rip tide. Neither one willing to give away full control, but trusting and caring enough for each other to allow some level of submission to the other. 

Don’t think for one moment that Sebastian Moran is anything but hired help around the house. He does indeed cook and clean, but mostly because Jim can’t be bothered or loses interest too quickly to remember the food on the stove. He did however agree that a cleaning lady once a week for laundry and housework was well within their household budget and Sebastian felt worlds lighter to know that he wasn’t coming home to a disastrous flat when he had been away on missions. He makes Jim strip the sheets often, as he’s one of  the cause of them to be ruined. There is a dynamic of domesticity in their home, the man in the Westwood suits and the sniper fall away to men that sing off key to each other while making dinner. The sleepy kisses and morning hair…. two men in love.

But don’t think for a moment that Sebastian Moran is a fluffy tiger either. He’s got a dark side, a dark past for which he’s kept well guarded. A level of problems that he doesn’t think that the all knowing Jim knows the full extent of. He isn’t afraid of it, not really. But he has a monster, a demon that lives in his head. He feeds the monster with dark thoughts, heroin, booze, violence and a variety of other things that he hates to list out. It looks like list of all kinds of deviant activities that one should stay away from. But in the end, Sebastian could walk away from his dark past… walk into the bright shining light and live. 

Don’t ever underestimate Sebastian Moran. He might not look like a villian. His blond hair, blue eyes and golden tanned skin, makes him look more like a California surfer than a man who could kill you with his thumbs. He’s slender and cut with the muscular definition of a body builder. He can lift twice his body weight in the gym, but he’s also able to cradle and soothe the smallest infant. He looks equally sexy in a suit and tie as in ripped jeans and a tee shirt. He’s just as good naked according to Jim. His passion for his work, his life and his lover are equally attended to. He makes Jim happy and for the small smile Jim gives him when they are alone, is enough to make his heart melt and forgive Jim anything. Including faking his death for three years.

The criminal classes and the clients look at Sebastian and dismiss him easily. He makes sure he blends in with the wall paper. But that’s rather the point. He’s uninteresting to the untrained eye. He’s nothing until he’s something. 

Don’t ever underestimate Sebastian Moran. For he would kill you as soon as look at you. His ice blue stare and his shark like grin, the last thing you see before Jim’s voice carries over the air. 

“Good job, Tiger mine.”

 


End file.
